Talk:The Number of the Day
Spelling Error? I was looking at this page, and noticed that the description for the "singing 17" sketch mentions that a singing 7 appears after 17 is announced as the number of the day. I can't remember if I've seen this sketch, but is it really a singing 7, or is this a spelling error, making it actually a singing 7? Makes sense that it would be a singign 7, but don't want to correct it until I know it's a mistake. --Minor muppetz 21:14, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :According to the history, you added it, Michael, back in December. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:19, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::And it wasn't until after I posted a question about it in this here talk page that I even thought to check the page for the episode listed as the earliest known appearance of this sketch, where I found a picture and description (which didn't misnumber 17 as 7). How embarrassing. --Minor muppetz 21:39, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::Everyone Makes Mistakes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:41, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Attention I think that this page could use some info on more of the skits, to be more complete. There are several segments not listed here yet. I'm sure there is someone who has seen every (or close to every) episode of Sesame Street since 2002. --Minor muppetz 23:48, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :There may be, but even if so, I'm not sure such a person would necessarily remember each sketch or care to go through tapes looking for them. To me, and the same goes for The Letter of the Day, it seems more important to have a detailed discussion of the basic format of the sketches (and this page could use some images, borrowing from either Pipe Organ or The Countess), then to obsessively detail each sketch. The discussion at Category talk:Attention showed how personal bias sometimes affects placement of attention tags, rather than urgent needs for better information or writing cleanup. A complete list would be great, but it will probably come gradually, like it has with most pages. Only a few sketch pages of any kind have complete listings, let alone the more formulaic ones. You'd be better off noting specific number/letter sketches which were memorable or notable. The show I taped today has O as the letter of the day and 14, so I'll try to add those later. But I'm not sure if the attention tags should just sit there until every missing number or letter is filled. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:09, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::I was thinking the same thing, but then I realized that there are people who work on this wiki who might really get into that. It's a project that's not that difficult for people to work on. It's a lot of work for somebody to actually track down every single segment, but it's cool if somebody adds however many they can. I think it's worthwhile as an attention tag. -- Danny (talk) 12:25, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I never suggested that only one person shoudl complete it. I listed all of the ones that I knew about off-hand. I meant that those who knew of and cared about other sketches could list them. Having a complete listing of "number (or Letter, or Spanish Word) of the Day" skits should be easier than, say, a complete listing of "Sesame Street News Flash" or "Grover the Waiter" sketches, since these skits are more recent, and because they began years after it was common for fans to tape episodes (so those who have tapped every episode since 2002 should have them all). --Minor muppetz 22:50, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Two girls for every Count This page claims that Countess Dahling von Dahling appears with The Count in the recent Number of the Day segments. But, the picture on Countess von Backwards is of the character seen in those spots. Which Countess is which? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 00:49, 16 May 2006 (UTC)